What is the least common multiple of 60 and 18? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(60, 18) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 60 and 18. We know that 60 x 18 (or 1080) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 60 until we find a number divisible by 18. 60, 120, 180, So, 180 is the least common multiple of 60 and 18.